Dan'sari
The authoritarian regime of Dan'sari, run by Dark Emperor Omni (The Omni1), is the newest addition to the galaxy. Still in formative stages, the heavily aspiring Dan'sari will fight to claim dominance. They have bullets, tanks and projectile weapons, as well as some laser technology. HISTORY__ First Empire and the Infinite War Before any other specie swung from trees, the Dan'sari were created a great society. A world society, it resembled the Minoans- advanced, powerful, and free. By two million BC, the few fellow species in the galactic pantheon at this time coexisted peacefully with them. Enter the Driin. Possibly from another galaxy, they swept aside everything using a fleet of innumerable fighters, as well as a superweapon capable of making a star go nova. With no reinforcements arriving but technology vastly more advanced then anything from here to now, nothing survived. The Dan'sari had no experience with war of defense. They put their vast power into an emergency defense, and survived, but their military was in shambles. The other races that had survived found themselves a shadow of their once vast power, trapped in a universe redder in tooth and claw than it once was. The Dark Age ' The Dan'sari found their economy in shambles. Those with different viewpoints of what to do next divided themselves and plunged the country into a massive civil war. Billions died from war, pestilence, disease and famine. The end to this came when the Eon Imperium created a superweapon. Using their knowledge of the atom, they created not an A-bomb or even an H-bomb, but the N-bomb. Not that one, but a neutron bomb. Dropping these on every major enemy city, the Eon Imperium was victorious by surrender in weeks. For the next 1.9 million years, a technological age would be pushed.. Then, suddenly, it stopped. The great minds behind the technology had died and the technology was lost. For the next eleven thousand years, Dan'sarians would be stuck in a state of technological nothing. This ended when, finally, rediscovery of a few research texts allowed scientists something to work on. The Imperium world government is marshaling every possible resource to ensure their dominance. '''Races in the Dan'sari Empire'__ While they have plans to forge a vast interspecies regime, currently only one is under their control. ''Dan'sarians'' '''are the natives of Kol. They are far different from humans in appearance, barely humanoid. They have three spikes which function as legs. Their cerebral hemispheres are nearly fused together, allowing for the average IQ to be 128 in human terms (A genius on Kol, 140 in our terms, is 170~. A mentally handicapped person is 95 or less.) They have strength around 1.3x that of humans. They can swipe at targets with a deadly neurotoxin at close range if needed. Although physiology of humans is different enough to keep the "death" effect under control, it still agitates pain centers and makes the target feel as though their body is on fire. (It is stronger in older males particularly.) This is a classic interrogation trick employed by the Dan'sari. Category:Player Nations